Soul
by dante4everfan
Summary: What do you do, when you find out that someone you love is planning something they can never take back? What do you do when you find a Diary entry explaining it all? This is what dante does... Very AU much better than it sounds please review:
1. Chapter 1: The Thoughts

**Hello, this is my second Lante General Hospital Fanfic. Please don't be hateful...Im going to try my hardest. THIS IS GOING TO BE VERY AU:) **

" **Soul "**

**Chapter One: The Thoughts**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_The thoughts had been going through my mind for to long. I wanted it to be over. But, before I could accomplish that, I had to figure out what "It" was. The thoughts went through my mind. "It" was, my life. I hated that thought, but it was true. It was the sad truth that was staring me in the face. I wanted my life to be over._

_I had always been so happy. So very happy. Or, at least that's the act I put on. The show I let people see. The lies I made people believe. I guess, I could say, the happiness was never really there. But that would be a lie to. Of course, I'd been happy. Just never happy enough._

_So many horrible things had happened to me in my short twenty-two years of living. So many. I'd been kidnaped. I'd been drugged. I'd been used. I'd lost a person I counted on. I'd lost all hope. The hope I need to continue on._

_Yes, I may sound crazy. But, I'm not. These are my true feelings, and this is the only way to get them out. By writing them down. You, diary help me with my fears and sadness. Thank you. You've been a good friend all the way. Writing in you everyday._

_Wow, I'm saying good-bye to my diary. Sadly, it seems you're the only thing I have to say goodbye to. Yes, there is Maxie. My best friend, but she doesn't understand. She's never tried to. And right now, that's what I need. Someone to try and understand. _

_Okay, I'll admit it. I'm depressed. That's a scary word. Depression. It's funny. Depression is a word that sounds depressing...moving on. I needed a little bit of humor. It felt good to laugh. I haven't laughed in months._

_So, back to how, I'm done with life. I want to end mine. There, I said another thing that's scary. Because one ending there own life, has it's own scary name. Suicide. I hate the sound of the word. But, I better get used to it. It's what's down the path for me._

_I've been thinking about how to do it. And where. One thing I thought of was maybe shooting myself. Or maybe drowning by accident. I have the location picked though. My bedroom. The place I feel the safest. I think I'm going to go with the gun on this one though. I hope it's a good decision, since it will be the last real decision I ever make._

_You may think I sound pathetic, diary. Giving up like this. It is pathetic. I know it is, but it's the only thing that feels right, right now. My world is falling around me, and I need an escape. I need a way out of this mess we call life. A mess, I call my life._

_Sometimes I wish, I could try harder. It's just to difficult for me. To try for something that I know will never happen. What I'm talking about, is my happiness. That's never coming back. It's gone. And there's nothing anyone can do about it._

_It's cold outside. So very, very cold. Well, it is January. January Seventh to be exact. It should be cold outside in New York. Wow, I'm getting very off topic. I guess it just feels so good to have a distraction._

_I've made some big changes. I've given away some of my things. I've dyed my very blonde hair a dark brown, and I've starting dressing differently. All signs that someone's going to commit suicide. Nobody has noticed though. Which I guess you could say is a good thing. Now I can through with what I have planned for myself, with out feeling guilty._

_No regrets. In one week, I will be gone. And never will be seen again._

_Love,_

_Lulu Spencer_

Dante looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. "I noticed," He whispered to no one in particular. He thought about today's date. It was January Fourteenth. _'I've got to find her' _he thought to himself as he ran through the cold streets of Port Charles.

How he'd stumbled upon this piece of paper, he wasn't sure. He figured Lulu must've thrown it away and it flew out of her trashcan, because he found it right in front of her apartment building. Dante had picked up the piece of paper, but didn't read it. No, not yet. He had slipped it into his pocket until he got to the docks. Where, He took out that important piece of paper and read it.

You may be wondering, what did he find interesting about that piece of paper on the sidewalk? There must've been dozens of papers all over the sidewalk. The thing that got his attention, was her name on the bottom. He saw that name and wanted to know why her name was at the bottom of this paper.

Well, now he knows why. And now he knows what he has to do. He has to find her. He has to find the Newly made brunette, and he had to save her. He had to be the person that helped her. Because he had noticed before this. He had noticed these signs, just never thought much of it. Until now. Until he read the words that were going on inside her head.

When he did find her. She was dressed in a black skirt with leggings and a white long sleeved shirt. With a large coat over it. He stared at her beauty and couldn't help wondering if he was the only one who knew what Lulu's plans for tomorrow were. He probably was.

"Lulu!" Dante shouted her name.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**So I hope you like it so far. I hope its not to sad... Please R AND R the first three chapters are free lol the rest may need some encouragement to come ;) lol**

**Chapter Two: The Beginning **

There were two things Dante knew for sure. One: There was a pain in Lulu's eyes he'd never noticed before. Two: She needed a friend, and he was going to be there for her.

Lulu looked up at him with her soft eyes and smiled a weak smile. Dante couldn't help but think, Lulu thought this would be the last conversation they ever had. Unless for some weird reason I somehow ran into her tomorrow. Which in her plan, wasn't going to happen.

"Hi, Dante," Lulu said through a smile. She was genuinely happy to see him. _' He might be one of the only people that would be affected' _She thought, as the smile that was once on her face vanished at the thought.

"Why'd you dye your hair?" Dante asked his first question of many. He knew the answer, he just wanted to see what her excuse would be. Lulu fidgeted and looked away from him. Dante's eyes had seriousness in him that made it seem as though, he would not give up until he got his answer.

One thing about Dante is, he doesn't give up. Especially not on friends. Dante would not give up on Lulu. After all that had happened between them, over the past year, he was going to stay with her until she was done with those scary thoughts.

You may be wondering...what's happened over the past year? Dante and Lulu. That's what's happened. Lulu had thought of him as the only good thing in her life. But all good things come to an end...don't they?

"I-er um needed a change," Lulu told him the truth. Not the full truth, but the truth that was easiest to tell. "Why?" he asked again. Dante wanted her to say it. He wanted her to say it, so he would have the initiative to help her.

"I don't know Dante. Lay off please..." Lulu said with a hurt look in her eyes. She wanted to ask for help. She just didn't know how. She couldn't find the words. The way she said those words to Dante, came out sad. No, not angry, sad. She wanted him to not care. That way it would be easier.

"No. Lulu...I want to know...why'd you dye your hair? Why'd you change your look? Why did you give away a lot of your stuff?" Dante asked looking hurt. Lulu walked over to where she was standing in front of him. The tears started rolling down her eyes.

"I Just needed to be different. Okay? I wanted someone to notice the change," The words came out of Lulu's mouth before she could stop them. She'd given Dante just the push he needed to pry into her live. Try to close up the open wounds that Lulu had.

"I noticed." Dante told her gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "Don't do it Lulu. Don't give up just yet. I promise things will get better. I'm here. Right now. I know you want to talk. And I'm here to listen," Dante smiled. Not one of his cocky smiles, but a smile that made Lulu feel warm.

"How did you know?" She asked through tears. Dante thought about just saying he could tell. But decided lying could just make the situation worse. He handed Lulu the piece of paper that had brought him to her right then.

Lulu looked over the paper and let her head tip down to look at the ground. Shame seemed to be the emotion she was feeling. Dante hugged her. A hug that showed, shame wasn't necessary. "Do you want to talk?" He asked her slowly, still holding her in his arms.

She nodded and the two walked to his apartment. Lulu sat on his bed, looking around at everything. Looking at anything there was to look at, avoiding Dante's eyes. Dante sat in the chair that was just a few feet away from the bed.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. Coming here..." Lulu started. She wanted so bad to talk about it, she just didn't know how. Dante was so kind, Lulu just wasn't sure how he'd react.

"No, it was a great idea. Lulu...can I ask you a question?" Dante asked. Standing up so he could go and sit by her on the bed. "You already did," Lulu laughed, trying to make what she thought was an awkward conversation a little less. Dante caught that. But in no way did he think this conversation was awkward.

"Go ahead," She half smiled. Lulu knew this was her chance. This was her chance to save her life. She wanted to save it so badly, just sometimes it seemed like a far fetched dream.

"If I hadn't...found that journal entry...would you have actually done it...tomorrow?" He asked holding back tears. The thought of Lulu hurt in any way was just to much for him to handle. But he had to try. He had to give her that chance. That chance to let everything out. To let another person help her.

"I had the gun hidden under my bed. I had the time Maxie was going to be out of the house ready. I had the exact place at the foot of my bed...ready." Lulu told him looking off into space. Dante knew in that moment, even if for a moment he thought she wasn't serious, he knew now...that she was.


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

**It's sad to say...but this happens sometimes. People think about taking there own lives...just please you guys. Watch out for the signs.**

**Chapter Three: The Talk**

Lulu sat still staring at the wall. She hadn't noticed until that moment, that she still had her coat on. She wanted to take it off, but her thoughts were somewhere else. Her brain wasn't listening to her requests. She just sat there, motionless.

"What happened? You used to be so...different. What happened?" Dante asked her. It didn't come off as rude. It came off as worry. Dante watched as Lulu's eyes began to flood with tears. The overwhelming shock of the whole situation, setting in. No wrong. The overwhelming shock of talking to another person about the situation setting in.

"Everything. Everything has happened. I mean my whole life has been a down hill spiral. I've been through so much pain. I wanted the pain to stop. I wanted everything to stop. I just wanted it to be over. I figured if I went through with my plan everyone would just move on. And I would be forgotten. Then everything would be okay," Lulu cried. She cried so hard. The hysterical crying that she really needed to do.

Dante pulled her closely to him. He helper he rout of her heavy coat. "But what? What happened name an event." Dante asked her. Holding her tightly to his chest while petting her hair.

"My dad. He was never around. And when he was, it didn't matter. I still got treated like I was invisible. My Mom. She's in a coma type thing. She may never wake up again. I've gotten kidnaped. Several times. That's traumatizing trust me. Then just little events, the ones that no one thinks matter that do. So many little events...Last year, my boyfriend Logan went crazy. He tried to kill me and rape me. I...I..." Lulu didn't tell Dante that she killed Logan, because Dante is a cop. And can you trust cops with your secrets?

Dante nodded his head trying to understand. Trying so very hard to just get it. Lulu told more and more stories. Getting more and more upset. Dante began to wonder if talking about it was helping at all. And then Lulu said one thing, that got his attention.

"My whole life I've just wanted someone to care. To really care. Yeah, Logan said he cared. Johnny said he cared to. And look what's happened. I'm a suicidal maniac that's trying to blame this one other people," She choked back the tears as she talked. _'What has happened to this girl? This is not the girl I knew when I came to town. This is the girl that has formed out of all the tragedies in the real Lulu's life._' Dante thought.

"The sad part is, Dante. I still wish you hadn't found that note. I wish you had just not picked it up off the ground. I wish I could be alone right now at home. I don't even know why either. Your so wonderful to me. Yet the question still going through my head is: What am I going to do tomorrow?" Lulu put her face into her hands.

Dante wanted so bad to help her, he just didn't know how. At his school, they had a girl, Molly Tyler, who had committed suicide. It came as such a shock to everyone. The school brought in grief counselors and Suicide specialists to talk to the kids. They tried to teach the kids how to handle a situation like the one Dante was in now.

He hadn't listened though. He wasn't close to Molly, so he didn't think it mattered. He only remembered two things. One: Be there for the Person. And Two: Stay with them. Stay with them, that was it. Dante needed to stay with her tonight.

"Lulu, stay here tonight. Let me help you. Stay here. Sleep. Talk to me in the morning. We'll go talk to Dr. Winters. Or, if your not ready for that, continue talking to me." Dante pulled her into a hug as he talked.

"Okay." Lulu agreed laying her head down on his pillow. Thinking. Thinking about everything. Thinking about how lucky and unlucky she was. Thinking about how this must all be affecting Dante.


	4. Chapter 4: The Night

**Thank you guys so much for all the good reviews! I just want to talk for a minute before I write the actual story. And you don't have to read it. It's just if you want to read what my thoughts are than you can:)**

**Well...Lulu is depressed. Everyone has probably at one time met someone whose depressed. Whether they realized it or not. So people...watch out. You never know if one day your going to need to help someone. Because, not all suicidal people know they need help. So you might have to start the conversation that could save there life.**

**Okay I'm done. Now to the story.**

**Chapter Four: The Night**

Lulu woke up so many times. Trying to decide if she should just walk out the door. Her heart was telling her no, but her head was telling her yes. She couldn't help but wonder though. Would Dante think it was his fault if she walked out right now and did the scary deed that she was planning?

Dante was asleep on the chair. He had an alarm on his phone that was waking him up every thirty minutes to check on Lulu. Of course though, he had his head phones in his phone and in his ears so he would be the only one to hear that alarm. But every time Dante fell asleep he had the same dream that usually woke him up a few seconds before the alarm went off:

_Dante woke up the next morning to find Lulu was gone. He began to panic. Furiously grabbing his things and running out of the house to find her._

_Dante made it to her apartment and noticed that the front door was wide open. But every time he tried to go through the door, it would get farther away. He'd try to run through it again, and again it would get farther away._

_He yelled "LULU!" As loud as he could. But in return to that, he heard a bang. Finally, the door stopped getting farther away. He ran inside to Lulu's bedroom. He saw the gun on the floor, but no Lulu. When he did finally see Lulu at the foot of the bed he began to cry._

_He looked at her beautiful face and saw that even in death, she was still beautiful. He saw the small shot to her head and new she died instantly._

_He saw the last tear that had rolled down her face. He kissed her cheek because he couldn't save her._

And then he woke up. He woke up only to find that she was still there. Dante was the only one having a dream though. Lulu was to:

"_Dante...Dante...?" Lulu asked for him while standing in her room, at the foot of her bed, holding the gun. He finally came in but rolled his eyes. "Wow...this is pathetic Lulu. Shoot yourself haha I don't care..." Dante said to her as he walked over and sat on the bed._

"_Can I watch? So I can tell everybody I got to see how pathetic and stupid you are?" Lulu's eyes went to the gun, and then went back to Dante._

"_I need your help," Lulu pleaded with him. "My life is falling apart and I need your help." Lulu eyes began to well up with tears._

_Dante once again rolled his eyes. "What next? Your going to say 'Oh no! Life is to hard wah wah wah' haha," Dante laughed at the crying noises he had made. "Stop it. This isn't you," Lulu told Dante through her teeth._

"_Yeah and this isn't you. Your not some pathetic mess Lulu," Dante was getting angry. "My world is collapsing around me and I need you. If you walk out that door... my last chance is gone._

"_Yeah Lulu? Well my world isn't so great either." Dante laughed once again and walked out the door. Lulu became a crumpled mess on the floor. "No...No...No..." she sobbed._

And that was it. She woke up and looked around. Dante was still asleep in the chair, and she was still at his apartment. She felt so bad for him. She thought she was making his life miserable by laying all this on him.

But the truth was, Lulu wasn't making him miserable. The thought of Lulu dying was making him miserable.


	5. Chapter 5: The Decisions

**I must seem dumb updating so much. But I just love writing this. I hope you enjoy reading it. So I keep telling you guys to look for people who are thinking about committing suicide**.** Well, let's talk about you for a few moments. **

**Hello, My name is Abby. And if anyone who reads this needs to talk. Message me. Anything to help your life. Your important. If you are having those thoughts or no someone who is contact me. Message me on here or email me: **

**Chapter Five: The Decisions**

Lulu awoke the next morning with chills. Her dream, or you could say nightmare, scared her so much. She looked up and felt like crying. Until she saw Dante sleeping on the chair. She smiled at him. Then laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

Dante's alarm on his phone woke him up for the last time when he saw that she was awake. "Hey, how long have you been up?" He asked her standing up to go sit next to her. She had moved to the end of the bed. "Couple of minutes," She told with a yawn.

"How did you sleep?" Dante asked standing up to go grab an outfit to wear for the day. "Great," Lulu lied with a smile. "Okay...me too." Dante lied back. They didn't want to upset each other. "Well what should we do now?" Lulu asked. "Talk or eat," Dante offered trying to make the talking part sound like it wasn't a big deal.

But really, it was a big deal. Dante wanted more than anything to talk to her. Tell her things he didn't tell her last night. Ask her questions that his mind had left out during there last conversation. "I'm hungry," Lulu agreed. The feeling of loneliness being yanked away from her. But she didn't mind.

"Okay." Dante smiled one of his signature smiles as they walked downstairs into the diner. "Hello, Dante," Mike smiled. "Lulu," Mike greeted her. Lulu just smiled a painful smile. "Good Morning Mike, I'll take a sandwich for me, and what for you Lulu?" Dante asked her patting her back. "Coffee. Soup. That's all I want," Lulu told Mike with a better smile than before.

"Oh yes, make that two coffee's!" Dante said excitedly wondering how he could've forgotten that. They waited for their food in silence. When it finally did come, they took it and walked upstairs.

"So...Lulu..." Dante started trying to continue there conversation from yesterday. "Dante, it's fine. Don't try okay? I'm going to go home today and we are going to try to forget this night ever happened." Lulu told him weakly.

He didn't understand why she was pulling back. Was her mind already so set on suicide that she couldn't consider anything else? Was her head so filled with lies that just to get them gone she would have to die? Whatever it was he knew, once again he had to try to stop her.

"No. No were not going to forget this night ever happened. Or at least, I'll never forget this happened. Lulu, I can't beg you to change your mind. I can only try to reason with you. So I guess you have three options from me. One: Stay with me today, because I have a plan. Two: Go talk to Dr. Winters. Or three: Walk out that door even though you know you don't want to," Dante told her almost in tears.

This wouldn't be the first person that was his friend who had done this. No, I'm not talking about Molly. I'm talking about a different girl. One that Dante knew at just age twelve. The school didn't really want to explain what happened to her to everyone. So they just said she had an "accident." Her name was Amelia Thompson. Beautiful girl, just like Lulu.

At just age twelve she picked to take her own life. It's sad, but it happened.

"Okay. Let's go. Show me what your plan is," Lulu stood up and grabbed her coat. "Let's stop my apartment first though so I can change." Lulu began to walk towards the door while Dante changed and grabbed his coat.


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

**So guys, my reminders are probably getting annoying, but I just want everyone to be aware of the situation. Suicide is a real thing! Not just some made up thing that people like to talk about. It happens! Try and prevent it. And, from now on all my stories are going to revolve around real life tragedies. My next one, after this story, will be sort of similar. It's going to be about abuse. So look forward to that.**

**Once again, I encourage you to talk to me if you need it! I really do! I can help you! I promise. I want to help you. So if you need someone to talk to about it, contact me. Alright, now here's the story.**

**Chapter Six: The Plan**

Lulu and Dante walked out the door to start Dante's plan. "Where are we going?" Lulu asked as they exited Kelly's. "A lot of places," Dante said with a serious face, "I have the whole day planned out.

_8:00 am:_

Dante walked Lulu into a small room. "Where are we?" She asked confused. There were so many people in this one room. "Just listen. Trust me please." Dante hoped she would do as he asked. This whole day could help her if she let it.

Lulu watched as a woman walked up to a podium. "Hello everyone, I'm Dr. Lena Gale. I'm here to discuss a very important topic with you. Now many of you have been here before. You just felt that maybe you needed a little reminder about what I teach," Dr. Gale smiled at the crowd.

Lulu knew exactly what was happening. She was fine with it to. Part of her wanted to just get up and leave, but the part she listened to wanted to stay. "So, Let's discuss emotions." The Doctor said trying to get the crowd ready to work through there issues.

Even though Dante didn't need to be there, he sat the whole two hours just listening so he could support Lulu.

_10:00 am:_

Lulu and Dante walked out of the suicide seminar. Lulu had a thinking face on and Dante was just watching her. "I've never thought of it that way. The way Dr. Gale described suicidal people as flowers was pure poetry. I mean who knew there were so many people out there just like me...whose lives were falling apart." Lulu sat in Dante's car shaking her head in disbelief.

"Ready for the next place?" Dante asked her already knowing the answer. Lulu nodded and the two arrived at another small building within five minutes.

They walked in and got ready for the next event. Lulu saw that there were chairs set in a circle, with people occupying all of them but one. "Where will you be sitting?" Lulu asked him with worry in her eyes. She may have been ready to except the possibility of not hurting herself, but she still wasn't ready for Dante to leave her.

Dante pointed to the back wall. Then walked over and took a seat on the floor. Lulu sat in the last available chair in the group. "Hello Mam, I'm Jackie. Welcome to group therapy. What's your name?" Jackie asked smiling at Lulu lovingly. "Lulu Spencer." She answered still looking at everyone.

"Alright everyone welcome Lulu to the group. Lulu why don't you begin this session by telling us how you feel," Jackie told her having the group encourage her.

Dante sat and listened for anything that he could use to help her. He wanted so badly to help her.

_12:00 pm._

"Ready for lunch?" Dante asked as they walked into Kelly's and ordered there lunch. "Yes, thanks for an amazing day," Lulu smiled wishing that it didn't have to be over.

"Are you kidding? Lulu it's only Noon. We have two more places to go." Dante took a bite of hid burger.

_12:30 pm._

"Dante...why are we here?" Lulu asked a little surprised. "I figured it would be good for you..." Dante smiled nervously hoping it was the right choice to bring her here. Lulu nodded and they walked inside. "Whose room?" The woman at the counter asked.

Dante looked at her and answered, "Laura Spencer."


	7. Chapter 7: The Intervention

**Hi guys, thanks to everyone whose been reading. I just really love that your guys like it. I love getting your reviews. So review as much as you like. Or better yet, take my advice and help someone if they need it. That would be ten times better than any review I could get.**

**If you don't feel comfortable contacting me to talk, try calling this number: 1-800-237-8255. It's like the national suicide hotline thing. Anyone there would be more than happy to help.**

**Chapter Seven: The Intervention**

The pair walked into the room where Lulu's mom was. "I'll wait out here." Dante told her. "No, come. I want her to meet you," Lulu smiled. They walked in and took a seat on the bed. "Hi mom. I want you to meet my very best friend." Lulu sighed grabbing Dante's hand.

It seemed that after the two days they'd sort of spent together he was really starting to like her. He didn't care that she had problems. He had them too. He'd liked her for so long. And had never noticed that anything was wrong until he found that note. Which he was SO happy he found. Dante knew he would've felt so guilty if anything had happened to her.

"Mom, he's helping me get my life back on track. I've been so different. I mean so much has happened to bring me to this place. He's going to help me. I mean, that's what he told me..." Lulu started. She looked over at Dante and he nodded.

"I mean how ever long it takes. He's going to be there. I know it, I can feel it. He's my chance to make this all right," lulu smile. She was feeling happier. She was feeling more love than ever before. Just with him and her mom. It felt right.

"Mrs. Spencer. I promise you, I'm going to help her. I want her to feel better. She's an amazing girl," He smiled brushing a piece of hair out of Lulu's face.

"You'd be disappointed. I've dyed my hair, given things away, planed my suicide," Lulu told her mother. Dante winced at the word suicide.

"It's been bad," Lulu shook her head.

The conversation continued and Dante knew they needed to leave if they were going to get to the last place in the plan. They walked out and got into his car and drove until they came to The Haunted Star.

They walked in and Lulu saw almost all of her friends and family standing there. "Lulu!" Everyone shouted. She got crowded by people who loved her telling her that they did. Then the intervention started and Lulu knew she needed help. And she was going to get it. Thanks to Dante.

**Okay so guess what? The story isn't stopping here ladies and Gentleman. I haven't even gotten to the romance portion of the story... so be ready:)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Recovery

**Okay so I know, I know. My reminders are probably getting annoying! BUT I just really want to raise awareness. I mean, Everyone deserves help, right? So watch out for signs! I will be listing the signs at the very end. And I hope you guys will take my advice. Talk to someone.**

**Alright, one last thing. Anyone have any ideas for me? I'm doing a story on suicide, one on abuse, any other ideas? Anything you'd like to see me write? Oh I've also wrote one on unplanned pregnancy. SO yeah give me your ideas:)**

**Chapter Eight: The Recovery**

_Four Months Later:_

Lulu was doing so much better. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel so upset. Lulu had been hanging out with Dante a lot. Just like Dante had wanted. This is the way Dante had wanted it to go, his relationship with Lulu. Only, he wanted it without the suicide scare.

But every morning he woke up and texted Lulu. Or He'd wake up and would have a text message from Lulu. They spent so many good days together. Along with so many bad, rough days. But he stuck it out. Anything to help the girl, who had strangley, always kept him interested.

_Lulu:_

_Hey D! Guess what? I dyed my hair back blonde:D_

_Dante:_

_Thats great! I'll meet you at kellys k?_

_Lulu: _

_kk:)_

Dante received that last text message from Lulu, got dressed and walked downstairs to where he saw the once again blonde sitting at the counter dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Hey!" Dante shouted running down the stairs and taking a seat next to her.

"Hi," She smiled hugging him. They ordered breakfast and decided to get on with the day. First they went to the park. Then they went to lunch where Dante was planning on asking her out. They sat at a table at a little café in Port Charles called "The Walkway Café."

Dante pulled out Lulu's seat and gave her a little smile. Lulu knew something was up. He had that look in his eyes. "Dante what are you thinking?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him trying to understand. "Lulu, I really like you," Dante started his eyes looking away from her. Lulu knew where he was going with this. She'd been afraid this day would come, ever since the day Dante had kissed her on the docks. That day though, was long before he found the note.

"Dante wait-" Lulu tried to say something but was cut short by Dante speaking. "Just hear me out please? I have liked you for so long, I just think we have something special. I Lo-ike you so very much," Dante smiled trying to change the word before Lulu noticed.

She would never say, but she noticed. "Dante, I'm not sure I'm ready for a commitment. I mean, it's only been four months..." Lulu tried to explain. But she could see the hurt in his eyes. I mean he'd been there for her. And all he wanted in return was a chance. But was that to much to ask for? Should her still being alive be reward enough?

"Okay..." He said with a fake smile. As they got up to leave he backed her into the wall. He kissed her slowly. Trying to gain entrance into her mouth with his tounge, which she gladly allowed him. After they backed away trying to get there breath back, he winked and said, "Tell me if you change your mind."


	9. Chapter 9: The Man

**Wow...this story isn't even half way over yet. I don't think at least... we haven't even gotten to the second part of angst. If you want spoilers just ask!**

**Okay...Suicide. Watch out for signs. I will be posting the signs of suicide VERY soon:)**

**Chapter Nine: The Man**

Lulu laid down in her bed to think. The kiss had left her with so much to wonder about. She heard someone at her bedroom door and told them to come in. Maxie walked over and took a seat on the bed.

"Hey, how are you?" Maxie asked smiling. Lulu looked away. She still had trouble opening up to anyone who wasn't Dante or one of her counselors. "Good. Dante kissed me tonight," She smiled at the thought. She could remember his hand around her hips, and his body against hers.

Maxie's mouth dropped. "Really?" She smiled a huge grin. "That's exciting," She laughed. Lulu laughed to. She hadn't been serious with a guy in a long time. "I'm not sure what to do. I mean I really like him...it's just..." Lulu started. Moving closer to where Maxie was sitting.

"Your scared? I get it. I mean after what happened, your afraid something could send you over the edge...again," Maxie tried to put it gently. But the only way to put it was bluntly.

"Right. You get it. I'm just afraid Dante won't," She frowned wishing she could allow herself to be with him. It was just so hard. Lulu was just to afraid of getting hurt.

"Lulu, if he really likes you, or even loves you, he will get it. Even if he doesn't want to, he will," Maxie hugged her friend and walked out.

Lulu had trouble sleeping that night. With everything going through her mind, but in the morning she came to a decision.

_Lulu:_

_Dante! Meet me at Kelly's! I have some news :)_

_Dante:_

_kk. Lol I live her, it wont be that hard to see you:P_

_Lulu:_

_Oh whatever! I'll see you in twenty:)_

Lulu got dressed and made her way there. When she arrived she found Dante waiting for her at the counter. He turned to say something, but before he could she kissed him. But not just any kiss. A 'You have no idea how long I've waited for someone like you to come around and sweep me off my feet/take me upstairs/ I love you' type kiss.

She wanted it to continue. She wanted him to take her upstairs. But she also wanted to wait until she was completely ready to commit to him on that level.

"I want to make this work. Us. I like being with you. It feels right. Your one of the only people I trust with my feelings. And I know you trust me to," She told him kissing him once more.

"Okay. Let's go out tonight. What do you say?" Dante smiled a cocky grin. "Sure," Lulu sat down next to him and ordered her breakfast.

Lulu was so excited for their date. Little did her or Dante know, she wasn't going to be able to make that date. A man by the name of 'James Franco' had been listening to there conversation. He figured Lulu would be the perfect way to get Jason and Dante to play his game.

His way. His Rules.


	10. Chapter 10: The Last

**So someone said they wish that Lante could have a little more couple time before angst? Well if you can bear through the angst, I can already tell you have three little already written waiting to be used Fluff chapters:) You just have to bear through this Franco fiasco!**

**Chapter Ten: The Last**

"Maxie! What should I wear!" Lulu ran into her apartment shouting. "Maxie?" She called again. This time a little concerned. All the lights were on and the door had been slightly opened. "Maxie?" She called one last time.

Lulu felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to A tall man standing there. "W-who are you?" She asked loudly. "My name is Franco. I have big plans for you." He said as he taped her mouth and took her out the door.

Two hours later, Dante walked up to Lulu's door and knocked. Maxie answered and looked at him shocked. "Dante what are you doing here?" She asked laughing. "Lulu texted me saying she was going out with you around this time." Dante looked at her strangley than asked, "She isn't here?" Scared, Maxie looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. "No...she was supposed to be with you."

Dante started frantically calling Lulu's cell phone. "Dante relax, she's probably already at the restaurant." Maxie told him trying to calm him down. "I never told her where I was taking her," He said blankly.

When Franco got Lulu where he wanted her, he strapped her to a chair. "Where are we?" Lulu asked almost crying. "We are in an abandoned warehouse, so don't bother screaming," Franco laughed. Lulu just looked terrified as he starting hooking something up to the bottom of her chair.

She attempted to kick him, but missed. "Stop! What are you hooking up to this?" She asked still trying to kick him. "Wow, you ask a lot of questions. Hah. It's a bomb. It's all part of my game Lulu. You'll see. I'll get Jason's attention now." Franco laughed a bit more.

"Please let me go!" Lulu began to panic. The tears were running down here face. She thought she was going to die. The only good part about this that she could find was, it was going to be fast.

"Jason!" Dante said into his cell phone. "What do you want Dante." He asked rudely. Jason didn't like getting unexpected calls from Dante. "It's Lulu. I checked the tapes from her apartment building, Franco took her." Dante said very fast. Going into a panic.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked starting to get worried. Jason knew, You don't mess with Franco unless you want someone to get hurt. "Yes, I'm sure." Dante let one tear slip down his face, while he sat waiting in his car. "Okay meet me at the docks. We'll find her." jason promised then hung up. Dante began to drive over the speed limit until he was at the docks.

"I can't let you go Lulu, that's not part of the game." Franco patted her head. "This bomb, is going to be set for five hours. In five hours, it will explode. And I will have won the game!" Franco began clapping for himself as he turned the bomb on.

**04:59:9**


	11. Chapter 11: The Bomb

**Alright, so your probably like...woah...I thought she was suicidal. Now she's strapped to a bomb? Well, we will get back to the suicidal stuff then end with some fluff:) How does that sound people:)**

**And I know how I'm going to post the signs now:) So wait for those!**

**Chapter Eleven: The Bomb**

It had been an hour since Dante and Jason had met on the docks. Now it was empty. And everyone was off in a panic to save Lulu.

**04:35:3**

"HELP! PLEASE!" Lulu cried. "Please..." The sobs got quieter. She'd been crying for about twenty- five minutes straight. Lulu began pulling her arms up to try to break the straps that kept her bound to the chair. "No-o-o-o!" She cried. Lulu bent her head down to look at the clock. There was still a good four hours left. She hoped someone could find her before it went off.

Dante began driving and stopping. Looking every where. Suddenly he got a text message from an unknown number.

_We are Playing the Game my way:)_

_-Franco._

Dante stared at the phone in shock. He quickly called Jason and told him. "Dante, I can't find Sam anywhere. I think he has her as well." Jason sighed sadly. "Jason, we have to find them. We don't know how much time they have left..." Dante started_. _Jason hung up and started checking warehouses.

He stumbled upon one, and started shouting for Sam and Lulu. He got a response. "OVER HERE! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" A woman yelled he ran to see who it was. Sam stood in a glass box. The timer for the bomb ticking away.

**03:30:5**

"Sam! I'm going to get you out, I promise," Jason told her pressing his hands against the glass. "I Love You..." Where the words that escaped her mouth. "I love you to." Jason began trying to get he rout, while Dante still drove around trying to find Lulu.

**01:02:2**

"Oh god!" Lulu cried staring at the clock ticking away. "Why! Why!" She began screaming to no one. "I should've killed myself when I had the chance!" She screamed. She suddenly was taken aback by what she had just said.

Had all the work they'd done been for nothing? Was she still depressed? No, she decided she was just scared. That was all. But who cares. She was going to die in less than an hour anyways.

**00:51:9**

"Sam! I would shoot it! But there's a chance it could hit you!" Jason shouted. "Jason! There is less than an hour left! Shoot it!" Sam cried.

Dante drove to a warehouse and looked around. All he saw was: CO77X spray painted every where. "Damn It!" Dante screamed feeling like a failure. All that he could think was: Lulu is going to die because I'm an idiot.

**00:10:5**

Jason shot the glass finally, and no one was hurt. Sam got out and they ran to his car. Dante got another text. From Franco.

_Sam: 133 Northern Road_

_Lulu: 1888 West Division_

_One bomb is real one bomb is fake. Save who you can:)_

_-Franco._

Dante began to drive over the speed limit to the address Franco had given him. He would be able to get there is about seven minutes. He wasn't sure if that was going to be enough time.

**00:05:8**

"No! Please someone help me!" Lulu shouted loudly. Dante pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of his car. He ran into the warehouse and started shouting. "LULU!" He screamed. "OVER HERE PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" She yelled.

When he found her he looked at the clock.

**00:00:20**

Quickly he unstrapped what was on her wrists and ankles. Dante grabbed her hand and the jumped underneath a something that Dante wasn't sure what it was. The hid, then heard a boom. The place was on fire. The bomb had just gone off.

Lulu was unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12: The Fluff

**Haha you'll never know what came of Lulu being unconscious :P haah I'm skipping ahead a few months...so who wants a fluff?**

**Chapter Twelve: The Fluff**

_Seven Months Later:_

"Dante! Come help me with dinner!" Lulu shouted laughing. It was the happiest she'd been in so long. "Nah...you look like your doing a pretty good job yourself, gorgeous," Dante winked and got up to go help.

"Yeah you better come help me, I'm a horrible cook!" She laughed handing him the spatula. "What are you trying to make Lulu?" He laughed looking at the jumbled mess in front of him. "It was supposed to be spaghetti..." She started smiling at him. "Then why do you have a spatula babe?" He asked. "For the sauce duh," She said to him hitting him lightly. "But it's canned sauce..." He looked at her confused.

"How about we order out?" Lulu offered while holding back laughter at the fact she couldn't cook. "If that's what you want. But just know, I would've ate this," He pulled her into a soft kiss. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Pizza?" Lulu suggested. Dante nodded and walked back over to the couch while Lulu ordered it. "Okay, it should be here in about fifteen minutes," She told him walking over and sitting on the couch. He pulled her on top of him as he laid down.

"What all can we do in fifteen minutes?" Dante smiled suggestively. He was so glad everything was behind them. Her planned suicide. Getting abducted by Franco, the bomb, Her having to be in the hospital after the bomb because she got a concussion. There strange first date... so many other things.

"Well, we could watch T.V." Lulu teased him while sitting up and sitting on the other side of him. "Hah fine be difficult!" He joked. Right then the doorbell rang and Dante got up to get it. "Thanks dude. Your tip is being able to talk to my girlfriend over the phone," Dante patted the kid on the back and handed him five extra dollars.

The kid waved then left. "Wow...your tip is talking to my girlfriend? Nice one...really smooth," lulu rolled her eyes sarcastically and opened up the pizza box that was sitting on the counter. They ate and talked for the rest of the night.

"I love you," Dante smiled. That was the first time he had ever said that to her. Lulu was taken aback. "I love you too," She smiled leaning in to kiss him.


	13. Chapter 13: The End

**So the rest of this story is going to be a few milestones in the Lante relationship:) Only like two or three more chapters left:) Hope you loved it like I did:) Its sad to see it almost over:( Btw the last chapter said "their weird first date" that was just an idea I had. If you'd like me to write a one shot about that idea I had haha just say so:**

**Chapter Thirteen: The End**

_The Engagement:_

"Lulu...I've been meaning to ask you something..." Dante started this conversation as Lulu was watching T.V. they'd been together almost three years, and he was ready to make them official. He wanted to marry her.

"Dante wait...shhhhh Law and Order SVU!" Lulu whispered while staring at the T.V. intently. "Lulu this is kind of important..." He kept trying to get her attention but she was being stubborn. "More important than Olivia finding out who hurt that poor little girl?" She whined playfully turning to look at him.

"Okay you have my undivided attention mister, what do you need to talk about," She smiled turning her whole body to where she was facing him. Dante pulled the ring box out of his pocket got down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?" Lulu stared at him in disbelief.

"Really? Umm yes!" She squealed jumping over to hug him. "Ohhh this is so exciting. I have to call Maxie!" She kissed him, put the ring on, jumped up and called her best friend.

Dante couldn't help but laugh as he heard her talking to Maxie in the kitchen. This was definantly the right girl to fall in love with.

_The Wedding:_

"Lulu...you look gorgeous!" Maxie gushed fixing her friends Vail. "You think? I hope Dante likes it..." She smiled admiring herself in the mirror. Lulu looked over and saw Luke standing there ready to walk her down the isle.

The music started, and they walked down to meet Dante. "Who gives this woman away?" the priest asked. "That'd be me!" Luke laughed shaking hands with the preacher. Then kissing his Daughters head. "Good luck cupcake." he said giving her one last hug and walking to his seat in the front.

They said the vows and they were beautiful. Lulu was almost in tears she was so happy. "Do you Dante Angelo Falconeri take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked him. "I do," He replied with a smile.

"Do you, Lesley Lu Spencer take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked once again.

"I do," Lulu smiled ready to kiss her man already. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Dante leaned in and kissed her passionately.

The crowd hooped and hollered for the young happily married couple.

_The Test:_

"Lulu...could you like...pee faster...please?" Dante griped waiting for Lulu outside the bathroom door. "I'm trying hang on. Besides I'm not peeing anymore. I'm waiting for the sticks to be ready to show me an answer," She smiled to herself.

They hadn't been trying for a baby, but when Lulu thought she might be pregnant they both got very excited. "Oooh they're done!" Lulu yelled unlocking the bathroom door.

"First One: Positive. Second One: Positive. Third One: positive!" Lulu jumped up and down excitedly.

"Something tells me there might be a new addition to the family," Dante grinned.

_The Gender:_

Lulu was six months pregnant. Dante and her were sitting in the waiting room of the Doctor's office. Getting ready to find out the gender of the baby. "Lulu Falconeri! This way!" The nurse called out.

The couple walked into the office and Lulu pulled up her shirt as she sat on the bed. "Okay are you guys sure you want to find out if the baby's a boy or girl? You don't want it to be a surprise?" Dr. Lee asked.

They looked at each other and said in unison, "We're sure!"

"See right there? Yeah...that's your daughter," Dr. Lee told them. Dante looked over at Lulu and said, "She isn't dating until she's thirty."

_The Name:_

"What about Kendall?" Dante asked Lulu rubbing her stomach. Lulu was eight months pregnant and on be rest. "Doesn't feel right." Lulu told him stubbornly. "You've said that to the past like thirty names I've given babe!" Dante told her laughing.

"Sorry! What about...Daniella?" Lulu asked. "I like it, but does it feel right?" he asked kissing her temple. "It feels very right." She smiled and rubbed her stomach.

**The End.**

**I felt like that was a good way to sum it all up. Just know, There will be one more chapter, but it will just be The signs.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Signs

So guys...this is it. This is the very last thing I told you I'd do. And now I'm doing it. It's very sad that it's over, but it was time. It was a good story, I think and I hope you all enjoyed it. Learn from it please. Help someone who needs it.

**Chapter Fourteen: The Signs**

**1:** _Always talking or thinking about death_

**2**_**: **__Clinical depression - deep sadness, loss of interest, trouble sleeping and eating - that gets worse_

**3: **_Having a "death wish," tempting fate by taking risks that could lead to death such as driving fast or running red lights_

**4:** _Losing interest in things one used to care about_

**5: **_Making comments about being hopeless, helpless, or worthless_

**6**: _Putting affairs in order, tying up loose ends, changing a will_

**7: **_Saying things like "it would be better if I wasn't here" or "I want out"_

**8: **_Talking about suicide or killing one's self_

**9: **_Visiting or calling people to say goodbye_

_Be especially concerned if a person is exhibiting any of these warning signs and has attempted suicide in the past. According to the American Foundation for Suicide Prevention, between 20% and 50% of people who commit suicide have had a previous attempt._

**Thank you so much for reading this. You guys have been great. I love writing and I plan on writing many stories to come. Thank you once again:)**

**Love,**

**Abby:)**


End file.
